criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Terror in Bern
Terror in Bern is the fourth case in World Edition. It is set in Bern, Switzerland. Plot The Bureau arrived in Switzerland to save Elliot's parents from SOMBRA. After Elliot told the Player and Jack that he tracked down a suspicious signal came from Lake of Staz, they went there and found a secret bunker in the forest. In the bunker they found Elliot's father, Zane Clayton, severely injured. He told them that one of the kidnappers was dead before he collapsed. They found the body of a man who was identified as Saul Peretz. At the autopsy, Sergiu said that the victim was shoot in the chest. He also told them that the victim fought with his killer and left him a wound, so he told them to look for someone with a wound. During the investigation five peoples were flagged suspects: Lucas Tritten (an alpinist who was angry at the victim because he found him rummaging in his room), Rebeca Belmonte (a reporter who saw the victim with a gun and tried to spy on him), Paula Lupescu (an actress who was mad at the victim because he nearly hit her with the car), Zane Clayton (Elliot's father and victim's hostage who tried to kill the victim) and Tiffany Ryman (a masseuse who had been seen by the cameras to go with the victim somewhere during the night) After a long investigation on which the victim was discovered to be an undercover Mossad agent and Elliot wanted to go alone to save his mother, the team incarcerated Tiffany Ryman for Saul's murder. She tried to deny but she gave up after the Player and Jack showed her the evidences they got against her. She said that she killed him because he betrayed SOMBRA. She had suspicions about Saul for months and she wanted to test his trust, so she asked the chief to take Saul to help her in the mission. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the victim transmitting a S.O.S. signal for the Bureau. In that moment she attacked him and, after a fight, she killed him. When she was asked were was Elliot's mother, she said that she would never tell them. At the trial, Judge Azalea was mad at Tiffany but offered her a last chance for a lenient sentence if she would tell where was Elliot's mother and give details about SOMBRA, but she refused so the judge sentenced her to life in prison. During "Stay Alive", Elliot and the Player went into the bunker again to find details about the place where his mother, Roxanne Clayton, is. There, they found a hologram message on which the victim was transmitting a coded message to Asal Hawaa. The two of them interrogated her and, after Elliot threatened to kill her right there, she told them that Roxanne was kept in the chalet. In the chalet they found a secret door activated with a secret code and in the secret room they found Roxanne fainted. After a few hours Roxanne finally woke up and hugged Elliot and Zane. Meanwhile, Jack and the Player interrogated Tiffany once again in hope that they would find more details about SOMBRA's European branch and their leader, but she just told them that they don't stand any chance against SOMBRA. After that, they went into the resort's lobby again and found a bag in which were Tiffany's dirty clothes. After they took a sample of the dirt, they sent it to Lars and, after a romantic moment between him and Jack, he told them that the soil was originally from Greece. At the headquarters, Ingrid was relieved to know that Elliot's parents are OK but worried about SOMBRA's possibly next move, so she told them that they were going to Greece to stop SOMBRA's plans. Victim * Saul Peretz '''(found shot in the bunker) Murder weapon * '''Gun Killer * [[Tiffany Ryman|'Tiffany Ryman']] Suspects [[Lucas Tritten|'Lucas Tritten']]'- Alpinist' Profile: * The suspect practices snowboarding * The suspect has diabetes Appearance: * The suspect has a wound * The suspect wears gloves [[Rebeca Belmonte|'Rebeca Belmonte']]'- Reporter' Profile: * The suspect has diabetes Appearance: * The suspect has a wound * The suspect wears gloves [[Paula Lupescu|'Paula Lupescu']]'- Actress' Profile: * The suspect practices snowboarding Appearance: * The suspect has a wound * The suspect wears white clothes * The suspect wears gloves [[Zane Clayton|'Zane Clayton']]'- Elliot's father' Profile: - Appearance: * The suspect has a wound * The suspect wears white clothes [[Tiffany Ryman|'Tiffany Ryman']]'- Masseuse' Profile: * The suspect practices snowboarding * The suspect has diabetes Appearance: * The suspect has a wound * The suspect wears white clothes * The suspect wears gloves Quasi-Suspects Asal Hawaa- Mossad Agent Killer's profile * The killer has a wound * The killer practices snowboarding * The killer has diabetes * The killer wears white clothes * The killer wears gloves Crime scenes Steps Category:All Fanmade Cases